


Underaged drinking

by Typing_Yokai



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Father/Son Incest, Fingerfucking, First Time, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typing_Yokai/pseuds/Typing_Yokai
Summary: Their little home celebration ends in the unexpected way. The next morning Byakuya is feeling very guilty about his actions, while Senku is still sleeping peacefully.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

It felt so sweet and so wrong! He went too far when cuddling with his sleepy son that night, after their home celebration of his acceptance for the next space mission. Bright sun and fresh breeze entering through the wide-open window progressively clarified his thoughts and memories, and the more he remembered, the harder he was pinned down under the growing burden of guilt. He became a real astronaut yesterday, and also last night he softly fingered his beautiful, cheeky and talented sixteen-year-old kid and made him cum in his hand. Senku was still sleeping on his bed, wearing a rumpled T-shirt now barely covering his chest and hugging his favorite Doraemon plush. Watching his flat belly softly moving with every breath as his wet lump cock was resting on the slender hip, Byakuya could not articulate any words to him. How could he even start a conversation like this? He gently covered Senku’s nudity with a bedsheet, sat on the bed turning his back at him and covered his face with both palms.

Lately he was spending too much time away from his little darling. Despite that Senku was his adoptive child, Byakuya loved him limitlessly and missed him very much while they stayed apart for long months while he was at the international training. Senku was so smart and confident, that Buyakuya had no doubts about his capacity to survive in metropolis jungle on his own. He could give him a credit card and leave lighthearted, knowing that Senku will not commit any big mistakes, and even if the municipality garden complains again that his son set on fire the decorative bushes with his rocket, Buyakuya would not punish him, but just pay the penalty and congratulate his son’s perseverance.

Senku was growing very quickly, transforming from an adorable little kiddo into a breathtaking slender young man, and during every home visit, Byakuya was noticing these changes. Certainly because Senku had no problem with moving around naked after the bathroom, acting as if his father was simply not there. The times when little Senku was touchy and needed a hug were over a long time ago, while Byakuya still loved to blow some air in his belly to wake him up, or hug him and kiss his impossible acid-green hair when he was sitting for hours in front of his computer. When Senku turned sixteen, he started looking so appealing that Byakuya refrained himself from doing that, because it was getting slightly incestual. The glances Senku was sometimes sending him were quite electric, he was full of hormones. Even the smell of his dirty clothes was different now.

The big joy was in the air that evening, and he did such a huge mistake deciding that it was an appropriate occasion to let Senku taste a little alcohol. All his future crew was on the Skype screen, cheering him with champagne and saying hello to his son. It was a big day for both of them, and it felt wrong to exclude Senku from the circle of adults. They were discussing and laughing for hours, Senku doing accurate remarks and showing how proud of his dad he really was.

Byakuya could not properly recall the moment between he turning off the PC and the feeling of Senku’s hot body softly throbbing against him in bed. What could they possibly say or do to end this way? Senku fell asleep in his arms with only his panties and T-shirt, their legs were intertwined, and his adolescent son was having a nighttime erection. Byakuya was especially ashamed of his own actions because Senku surely had no idea what he was doing at that moment and would not even remember this. He was breathing softly against his cheek. Byakuya couldn’t believe his cock could become that long, it was pulsating on its own against his hip, hidden only by a thin cotton tissue. It was Senku who started that light sway movement, and in the beginning, Byakuya just pressed him closer and kissed him in the head. Progressively Senku’s hip movements became more desperate, it was impossible to sleep peacefully by his side when he was pushing like this. With his virgin cock getting wet and hot skin inviting the touch by its softness.

"Calm down, kiddo." Byakuya whispered and stopped the rubbing by firmly pressing his hand against his son’s butt. "No more drinks until you are 18."

With that good resolution, he was ready to return to his sleep. He was a little drunk too, but still had some auto-control of himself. How could that all happen? Oh Lord!

The next memory that was burning Byakuya’s consciousness was he getting under Senku’s panties with a slow sensual gesture, and the itching of his own cock. This round little ass was so appealing, it was inviting to be gently pressed and caressed. The front of Senku’s underwear was completely soaked with precum, he must be having some erotic dream right now, sighing and sniffing into Byakuya’s neck. Those little moans became so pleading that Byakuya felt it was urgent to take care of him and pulled down his son’s wet sweaty panties down to his hips. He will take good care of his boy so he could sleep well till morning: to touch gently his popping cock and balls, then slightly move his foreskin back and forth with salivated fingers, checking if Senku is not having any problem in this rapidly growing place. Senku is so well developed now, but still he is his little boy. He will make his baby feel so good. He is already so close, a few more gentle strokes and he will be doing it. His Senku will have an orgasm now, like a big boy, he’s all trembling. Senku’s fingers slightly scratching Byakuya’s skin, he makes sporadic thrusts in his dad’s palm until Byakuya feels him coming. His son’s desperate sighs is the best music he ever heard, this is happening. Oh Lord, this is happening, he is jerking off his drunk boy and feels his hot pulsating semen spilling into his palm. He is so aroused right now, that he could do anything. Senku stops convulsating and soon falls asleep like a baby, losing the last drops of moisture on Byakuya’s hip.

Daddy will do it softly. Just slightly, just a little bit. Senku does not resist when he is moved on his belly, and his T-shirt raised to expose his tender round butt. His sperm is still hot on his dad’s palm. Byakuya’s hands are little shaky with excitement when he moistures his own cock with Senku’s semen and starts to press gently against his defenseless sweet entrance that he knows already so well, because he washed Senku’s butt so many times. He washed his boy’s little star for years before he grew up. And now he will make some little mess here, but it will be so good! Every pressing of his cock’s head against that tight ring of muscles is so sweet that he feels he will cum right now and moves back, and then tries again, pushing a little harder. Senku moans softly in his sleep and then suddenly squeaks and contracts. Cause it does not fit. It’s too tight, he cannot just slam his cock inside, it will hurt his little darling. Trying to push inside feels so sweet, but he will never harm his beloved Senku. He has to fight the urge that orders him to be inside his boy at all cost and now! He inserts one finger in his half-sleeping half-drunk son and likes it very much. It is so hot and tight inside, but he’s doing it so gently! He starts jerking himself, moving his finger inside Senku, who is slightly pushing back and swallowing him up to the second phalange. How he would like to plunge completely in this sweet little hole. Oh, he should fuck Senku properly tomorrow. When he will be awake. He will make it very softly, and his baby gonna like it. He should fuck him right there when he wakes up. His boy has grown up enough to take his full cock. Senku gonna like how his daddy’s cock would gently move in and out of him. He will moan and push back, and his sweet belly will be contracting when he will come on his daddy’s chest. Oh, Senku… Oh my good boy… Byakuya feels he is very close. He is so close now, he just needs to do it, now! He presses his cock to Senku’s slightly fingered but still virgin entrance, jerking himself wildly and calling his darling little names. Senku moans softly as his dad’s cock is throbbing against him and then gets in just a little bit, all slicky and pulsating, filling him with semen.

Byakuya is so devastated. That was not a dream, he almost fucked his virgin son for real. Senku’s messy underwear is laying on the floor, next to his pants, and the cum stains on the sheets are visible too. How could he find the proper words to ask for forgiveness? Senku is so smart, he will understand everything instantly. He will wake up and find himself half-naked, with his dad’s sperm in his ass. And understand that his dad molested and almost raped him while he was sound asleep. He loves his boy so much, he did such a hard job raising him all alone, but from now everything that will matter was that his dad touched him and jerked at him when he was in his most defenseless state. What he did could not be corrected!


	2. Chapter 2

“Byakuya.” Senku’s trembling voice broke the silence like a silver bell. “I think we should talk.”

The things will never be the same again; this is the end of it. He will lose his beloved boy forever. The very thought that this may be their last conversation made Byakuya’s pounding heart contract in pain. He could not answer a word. He felt Senku’s fingers on his back but could not move to an inch.

“Byakuya, you touched me.” 

If he calls him daddy now, he will just die of guilt on this very place. It was always a bit frustrating for him to hear Senku using his name, like it was putting some distance between them. But now he was thankful that this distance existed. 

“Senku.” All pleas for forgiveness were stacked to his dry palate. “Do you hate me?” 

“Why should I?” Senku reached closer and hugged him from behind, pressing a soft cheek against his withers. 

“I should not have done it.” Byakuya felt how his closed eyes were getting wet with tears. He could not answer to that delicate touch. He denied himself the right to cuddle his son, even to look at him. 

“But you did. And since we skipped some stages, I think… it would be OK if you kiss me now.” 

His son’s voice was trembling not of disgust, but with passion. Byakuya’s heart accelerated even more, he thought he was getting delusional. 

“We already live together. I know how you look at me, I‘m not blind.” 

“It’s incestual. I’m a terrible father.” Byakuya exhaled, involuntary squeezing Senku’s hand that was now resting on his chest. 

“We are not blood related. And you were always saying that I outpace the boys of my age. It’s only logical…” 

“I’m a criminal. Even if you wanted it, I should not have touched you.” 

“Byakuya, are you even listening to me? Kiss me more, touch me more; you can have me now.” 

Senku emphasized on the last word, like there was a vital urge. It felt so wrong, but so sweet when Byakuya finally stropped struggling and took his precious boy into his arms, tasting his willing, fresh lips. It was like an electric wave coming through his body as he felt Senku responding the kiss and making it deeper. He knew he became a dead man walking, as his tongue invaded Senku’s mouth. This little cavern tasted like a sweet cake topped with whipped cream, and he knew he’ll never get enough of it. With one arm gently pressing Senku’s nape, he laid him on the bed, without breaking the kiss. Soon they both became aroused, and Byakuya quickly removed his underwear and Senku’s T-shirt to enjoy the contact of their nude skin to the full extend. Senku’s legs wrapped around him instantly, and he felt his beloved boy rubbing against him as he did it last night, but this time their bare thighs and genitals were intimately touching. Their saliva was mixing as their mouths kissed more and more, in an unbreakable kiss. They were soon wet with each other’s precum and sweat. Byakuya’s hands were rubbing and pressing Senku’s delicate body, as like he was satisfying the years-long hunger. His boy was heavily breathing, his face and chest turned a cute tone of red, as he was moving desperately under Byakuya’s touch, letting his passion lose. His very eyes were asking for more, he was so eager. 

It had to be done in a right way. Byakuya had sex with many people, but with Senku it was going to be so different. His son was a virgin, and if he just pushed his cock in without any preparation, it would be like a merciless rape. There was no lubricant. Some condoms Byakuya kept in his wallet just in case were tossed out in a trash bin long time ago because they expired. There was nothing to sooth Senku’s first experience. Yet, he felt it was impossible to stop now and go buy what they needed, leaving his naked and excited boy alone on his bed. It all felt like a dream, and Byakuya did not wish to risk breaking it, biting into his son’s low lip just to listen him moan softly one more time. 

“Will it hurt?” - Senku shyly asked as he felt how his father was wide spreading his legs to place himself in between. He was so adorable that Byakuya couldn’t resist leaning down and kissing his belly like he used to do when the albino was a baby. 

“You just need to relax. Did I ever hurt you?” 

Senku saw his father reaching for a plate with cake leftovers, some whipped cream was still on the top, and squinted, biting his swelled lips. Seeing him that tensed and embarrassed, Byakuya put the plate aside, leaned down and kissed all over his face, and then turned him over on his belly. 

He was going to be so gentle with his little darling, because he loves him so much. Looking at him like this, with his face almost hidden in the pillow, Byakuya felt like crying, tormented by his fatherly feelings and passionate love. Imagining his Senku laying defenseless like this before some other man, thinking that someone else would mess with his innocent boy and screw his dirty cock inside him, led Byakuya to the conclusion that what was happening now was probably for the best. Slowly caressing the soft flesh between Senku’s nates, he said to himself that it would indeed be preferable for Senku to lose his virginity this way. Byakuya used the whipped cream as a lubricant to prepare his son's pretty pink entrance; he slowly introduced one finger, feeling how the creamy fluffy foam was making it's way inside the rim of muscles. Senku's body was shivering, it was all new to him and Byakuya smiled, knowing his son would lose his virginity to him. Sometimes his muscles were suddenly contracting, but then relaxing again, giving more space. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his fatherhood instinct to take care of him would never leave his soul. 

Senku gasped. "Great, keep going." 

The father introduced a second finger, it was warm and tight inside, he began curling both fingers to try and find his son's sweet spot; Senku was grabbing the bedsheets, rocking his hips trying to feel more and just when Byakuya began scissoring inside him, he felt how the void clenched around his fingers as Senku screamed. 

"You just came untouched." Byakuya smirked, but his heart was melting at how horny the albino's small body was with his slightest touch. 

Senku was embarrassed. All those years dreaming of being together with his father, all those nights touching himself while thinking of this magical moment and he came with just two fingers inside him. His cheeks were burning red, his whole body was shivering after the intense orgasm and his belly felt sticky for the big load of cum; he sure felt like a useless lover. Suddenly he felt how his body was turn over and he meet with his father loving glaze, their lips meet in a sweet kiss. 

“I-I’m sorry...” 

“For what?” Byakuya asked while double blinking. 

“I just came and...” he couldn’t continue talking and hide his burning face between both hands. 

The father removed them and kissed him again. “Today you can have as many orgasms as you want. ” 

Byakuya gently wiped Senku’s semen and returned him on his belly after placing a pillow on the wet spot. After some time, seeing his boy totally opened and relaxed with three fingers inside him, he knew it was time. He kneeled above, took his thick swelled cock in his left hand and applied the remaining cream. 

“Are you ready, darling?” 

Senku turned his head and nodded, looking on what was about to happen. 

“Do not look. Close your eyes. Like that.” He caressed Senku’s cheek for a moment, leaving a slight trace of cream. “You can hold my other hand. If you feel some pain, just press it.” 

The boy nodded and closed his eyes, breathing shakily as Byakuya entered him. Senku’s creamy ass was so soft and hot, he was so relaxed and trusting. And it suddenly felt so right to fuck his beloved son just before going to space, it was as like his dearest dreams were becoming true one after another. Byakuya was pushing gently, being attentive to each moan and shivering of his darling. Like a truly responsible father, he considered Senku’s pleasure before his own and stopped every time he felt his sweaty little hand squeeze his fingers. He doubted that he could penetrate him to the root, because it was his first time, he possibly could not take all Byakuya’s manliness. But after some time he noticed that his boy stopped clenching his hand, so he started to slowly push in and out, to help him get used to his father’s full size. 

“Do you like it when I get in?” He knew the answer, but he just had to hear it from Senku. 

“Oh…. Yes… “ His slightly opened mouth was salivating on the pillow. 

“Can I do it little harder ? Do you think you can take it?” 

“You can fuck me into the bed.” 

Turned on by such foul language from this innocent mouth, Byakuya pulled Senku on his four, still deep inside him, and placed his both hands on his waist. Some of sweet cream escaped from Senku’s ass and streamed down to his balls. He sighed and moaned as his father started screwing him quickly, holding him firmly with both hands. It was so good for both of them… Why they waited for so long to do this ? Senku’s body started trembling again, as his father cock bumped into his most sweet spots. 

“Daddy, I’m gonne cum again! You are fucking me so good!” 

Byakuya could not wish for a better praise, but he wanted to make it last a little longer. Senku moaned almost with despair when he pulled the cock out to change the position. 

“Do not touch yourself, I will take care of you.” 

Senku obeyed and shifted his hands on his father’s chest, a little embarrassed to be with him face to face after what he just said. He liked how Byakuya’s body changed after many months of intense training. He was so strong now, but still his every gesture was so soft and caring. Senku did not close his eyes this time, watching his legs being split and placed on father’s shoulders, and he felt how his ass was slowly filled with a hot messy cock. Byakuya started fucking him with deep slow thrusts, making him shiver of growing pleasure and clench around him more and more often. His delicate red cock was erected again and slightly swaying on his skinny belly, losing a string of precum mixed with old semen. He was ready to explode again from the very next thrust. Byakuya was getting close too, it could be felt in his breath, but still he tried to make it last longer, to enjoy this very first time with his son to the full extend. Only the present moment existed for them now. Senku sighed of relief, feeling his father’s fingers finally grasp his cock and start slow gently stroking him. But even this slight touch was enough. 

“I am cuming! “ Senku’s toes curled and he suddenly could not breathe any more, pierced to the core with his father’s manliness and caressed by his loving hand. After hearing Senku’s cry, Byakuya leaned down and kissed him in the forehead, while his boy was spraying the hot jet of semen on his chest. 

“Oh Senku, I love you so much.” 

His son could not answer anything, he was just gasping for air and clenching around his cock while Byakuya orgasmed deep inside him. 

His heart was pouring the infinite amounts of love, as he was holding his darling in his arms, all relaxed and happy, kissing him gently on the cheeks and lips. Their bed was a total mess, Senku missed school, and the unanswered calls were accumulating in Byakuya’s phone. But there were no forces in this universe capable to take Byakuya out from his bed now. His love for his son has finally found its full expression. He could not stop looking at his face, so tender and beautiful, while Senku was getting sleepy in his arms again. In less than 24 h their lives changed forever, and they changed for the best. 

After some time he also closed his eyes, begging all this not to be a long sensual dream after him consuming one excessive glass of champagne. That was not a dream, because he soon felt Senku kissing him awake. 

“Byakuya, I have a gift for you. You may be noticed it already, but I want to be sure.” 

“What is it ?” 

Senku took his hand and directed it along his body. 

“Here. I was thinking to show it yesterday, but I fell asleep too fast.” 

Byakuya reached under the blanket and in the first moment saw only a dark spot on the skin covered by creamy mess, right between Senku’s right inner tight and scrotum. 

“What is this ?” 

“It’s a tattoo. Do not get mad, look closer.” 

Byakuya gently moved aside his balls and slowly licked the cream to see what was beneath. Senku slightly squeaked because the tattoo was pretty new, and he bit his bottom lip in expectation. 

There was a little rocket on his son’s tight, surrounded by several stars, like those drawings that Senku liked making when he was a child. Looking closer, Byakuya could read on the tiny lines the two letters that formed his name. 


End file.
